The present invention is directed to a doll driving mechanism for multiple action dolls. The compact and structural simplicity of the design permits the driving mechanism's use in limited spaces subject to physical abuse.
Movable dolls are attractive and interesting to consumers. However, the driving mechanisms of conventional dolls are made with driving belts driven by a motor which move various portions of the doll by a series of different sized gears which rotate. These driving mechanisms also sometimes include eccentric rollers as well as long and short connecting rods. These prior art devices have the following shortcomings:
1. The driving mechanism between the gears and connecting rods usually employ a convex block which requires an increase in the thickness of the driving mechanism which influences the design of the whole doll and precludes the design of a movable sitting doll.
2. Because the sizes of gear are different, the positioning of the shaft, and the assembling of pairs of gears are difficult. This requires skilled personnel resulting in higher manufacturing costs.
3. The driving mechanism of prior art contains more components making damage more likely if the doll is dropped or abused.
4. Because conventional mechanisms combine gears of different sizes, the rate of error in time is greatly increased.
The present invention is aimed at overcoming shortcomings of prior art devices. The driving mechanism for the moveable doll of the invention is based on use of an eccentric roller engaged to the rectangular hollow portion in the center of a driving component to perform eccentric rotation and drive the driving component to generate reciprocating linear motion. The driving mechanism utilizes the front and rear fins of a cross-shaped driving component and the racks installed on the two sides of the hollow portion to cause driving gears to be meshed respectfully and rotate at an equal angle. The rotating at equal angle of the driving gear is conveyed appropriately to the hands, feet or wings of a doll via the rotating shafts fitted in with an axle of the gears to generate harmonious and interesting actions.